


I Like It (It’s Kinky In A Way)

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Slash, Virgin Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a secret kink and Gerard accidentally walks in on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It (It’s Kinky In A Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic by band placebo I do not own Mikey and Gerard way or Frank iero. If they corss dress I know nothing bout it this is fake i made it up they do not condone any behaviors in this fic

Mikey had been texting with his best friend, Frank, all day, and he wanted him to come over and spend the night, but he had no way to pick Frank up because his parents were out of town, and Gerard was at work until 10:30 that night. He called his older brother around 6, when he knew he'd be on break, and asked him to pick Frank up. Gerard had agreed. He had nothing better to do tonight than hang out with his 19 year old brother and his friend any way. He knew that they could watch horror movies anyway. He got out of work early tonight, around 8:30, and headed over to pick Frank up.  
Frank's mom was at work for the night, and he was home alone. He was standing in his mirror admiring himself. He was wearing a short, white baby doll ladies dress that was sleeveless and frilled out at the bottom. It stopped about mid-thigh. He had on white thigh high stocking with it, and underneath it he wore frilly white panties made of cotton. He liked the way they made his cock feel, and to top it off, he put some black Mary Janes. He felt very sexy in this outfit, and it left him rock hard. He stood in front of the mirror with the bottom of the dress pushed up, rubbing his cock through the panties, making a wet spot from the tip of his leaking cock on the front of them. He was achingly hard, but he took his time touching himself. He knew he had a while before Gerard would be there to pick him up.  
Gerard pulled up outside of Frank's house at 9 pm, an hour early, and went to knock on the door. It wasn't closed all the way and squeaked open. He called out Frank's name, sticking his head inside, but got no answer. He figured he must be in the shower or something and had left the door open for him, so he went inside. He sat down on the sofa to wait for Frank.  
Gerard hadn't been sitting there more than five minutes, when he heard a loud moan from the bedroom. He got up and made his way down the hall to Frank's door which was slight ajar. Through the crack in the door, he could see Frank standing there, dressed like a girl. He was standing there, rubbing his cock and dressed in ladies clothing. Gerard's mouth dropped in shock at the site of his younger brother's best friend like that, and his cock seemed to be very interested as well. He reached out, pushing open Frank's door.  
Startled, Frank turned to look at him, his hand flying away from the wet spot forming in the front of his panties.  
"Gerard... y-you're early..." he said, unable to seem to form any other words as his cheeks flush bright with an embarrassed shade of pink.  
"I'm sorry. I was early. I didn't mean to intrude," Gerard reassured him.  
"Please, please don't tell Mikey," Frank pleaded, looking like he might cry.  
"That was not exactly what I was thinking at the moment" Gerard told him, a small smile on his lips.  
"What were you thinking?" he said, trying to hold his hands over his hard on, blushing even deeper.  
"I was thinking that you looked sexy like that," Gerard told him honestly. Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always found Gerard to be attractive, but he never gave much thought, beyond that he was just Mikey's hot older brother who was too old for him. Now, here he was in Frank's bedroom, looking at Frank like he was some kind of dessert.  
Gerard crossed the room, coming to a stop in front of Frank, who proceeded to back up nervously, going backward until his back hit the mirror. He stood there, eyes wide, staring at Gerard. The moment Gerard stepped closer to him, his breath hitched in his throat, and he could feel himself trembling. Gerard leaned in, pressing his lips next to Frank's ear.  
"I really like this dress on you," he told the younger boy.  
"Y-you do?" He stuttered.  
"Yesss, you look damn sexy" Gerard hissed in his ear.  
"You th-th-think I look s-sexy?" He stuttered again.  
"Good enough to eat, baby," Gerard said, reaching out to run his hand up one of the stocking covered legs. "And these were a nice touch. Very nice..." He breathed.  
"Gerard," Frank whimpered.  
"Yes?" Gerard breathed out, his breath caressing Frank's neck. "You're driving me insane just fucking touching me like that." Frank said on a moan, almost pleading . Gerard slid his hand up under the dress, running his fingers over the boy's cloth covered crotch teasingly, before giving it a rough squeeze.  
"Tisk, tisk... someone has the front of their panties all wet," Gerard teased. "Turn around and put your hands on the mirror," he told Frank. The younger boy quickly turned his back to Gerard and slowly bent over, sticking his ass out for the older boy. Gerard reached out, pushing the dress up, running his hand over the cloth clad ass, admiring it. "You always did have a nice ass," He informed the boy.  
Frank didn't speak, he just waited with bated breath. Gerard pressed himself against the young boy's back, grinding his hard on against the panties over Frank's ass.  
"See what you did to me, baby?"  
"Oh..." Frank breathed out.  
"Lube?" Gerard asked.  
"N-nightstand" Frank offered. Gerard peeled himself away from the boy long enough to grab the tube of lube in his top drawer before returning to the boy. Gerard took his foot and moved Frank's legs apart to give him better access to the boy. He open the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers and pulling the boy's panties to one side. He parted Frank's cheeks to bare the boy's tight hole to his prying eyes.  
Frank had never been so turned on in his entire life, but he'd never had sex before. Sure, he was 18, but he'd been waiting for the right time with the right person, and now, here he was, going to let his best friend's older brother fuck him. Gerard slowly sank the finger in, and it burned a little bit, making him squirm uncomfortably. Gerard quickly realized the boy had not had sex before.  
"Frank, are you..." He started, but Frank cut him off.  
"Yes, Gerard, I'm a virgin," he snapped rudely, embarrassed. Gerard stilled the finger his was working in and out of the boy. "Maybe we shouldn't" Gerard started. Frank cut him off immediately.  
"If you stop now, I will kick you in the nuts," He growled.  
"Ok, Ok," Gerard laughed. He started to slowly move the finger and out again, Frank wincing slightly. He was careful to wait until Frank was ready before working in a second finger. He worked them in and out of the boy's tight hole, opening them and closing them as he thrust them in and out. Finally, he added a third finger, and Frank shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't protest.  
Once he felt the boy relaxing around the intruding fingers he eased them out and slathered his cock with lube. Still holding the panties to one side, he rubbed the head of his cock against the boy's tight, virgin opening. Gerard placed the head of his hard cock into the boy's hole, slowly sliding forward an inch at a time. Frank started to whimper.  
"Hurts, Gerard." Leaning in, Gerard softly kissed the side Frank's ear and whispered.  
"It is going to until you get use to it. I promise I'll go slow." Frank nodded his head, gritting his teeth. He stood there, eyes watering as Gerard forced his cock in all the way, until he was balls deep. Gerard watched his cock slowly entering Frank as he held the girly panties to one side. He watched the tight hole open and spread around the invading member as it filled him. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stilled himself, careful not to move at all until Frank had time to adjust to the cock inside his ass. He was so tight, Gerard could have cum right then if he'd moved, but he wanted this to be good for Frank. He wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist, holding his trembling body close.  
"Just let me know when you feel ready for me to move, babe" He told Frank. The younger boy nods his head against the mirror. Soon, the burning pain in his ass seemed to receded a little.  
"You can move now" He told Gerard. Gerard slowly pulled all the way out but the head, then pushed back in. He worked his cock into Frank over and over, slowly, until Frank was ready for more, then he set up a steady pace. Soon he was angling his hips, searching for the boy's sweet spot. He knew the moment he hit it as the boy's hips snapped forward.  
"The fuck was that, Gerard?!" The older boy laughed  
"Looks like I found your sweet spot" he said, shoving against it again. Soon Frank was shoving back against him, trying to get more of him.  
"Fuck, please Gerard!" he cried out. Gerard loved the way Frank looked from behind as he pounded him in his dress. His panties caressing Gerard's cock where they were pulled to the side. He was slamming into Frank now with a steady pace. Reaching around, he rubbed the younger boy's cock through his panties. The friction of the panties against his cock with the feeling of Gerard pumping into him was pushing him to the edge. He exploded into his panties with Gerard's hand on his cock. The tightening of the boy's hole around his cock pushed him over the edge as well, and he flooded the boy's hole with his seed, filling him to the brim. He slowly eased his cock out, and Frank whined uncomfortably. He still held the boy around the waist as he stood there trembling and panting. He waited for the boy to get hold of himself before helping him to move to sit on his bed.  
"Are you OK, babe?" He asked.  
"Yes, but my ass is sore." He offered. Gerard laughed lightly, and Frank thought it was a beautiful sound. He hadn't planned on having sex with his best friend's older brother, much less having a crush on him, but now he realized he wanted Gerard. He wouldn't look up into Gerard's eyes after he realized. "  
What is wrong" he asked, lifting Frank's chin.  
"I think I really like you, Gerard," He said shyly.  
"I think, Frankie that I really like you, too." Gerard told him seriously.


End file.
